


The Beginning

by Rochelle_Macgyver



Series: Apocolypse: The Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, first work on this site, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rochelle_Macgyver/pseuds/Rochelle_Macgyver
Summary: An apocolypse... But not yet...





	The Beginning

"So... You're all here..." The speaker motioned for them all to move closer to her.

 

"Nice to see that someone cares about our history," She glared for a minute at, my friend, Rodolphus. "Anyway! You didn't come here for me to annoy you. You came here to learn."

 

"We did?" Rodolphus sneered.

 

"Yes. You did," She looked over at him, her tone dripping with poison. "Or am I mistaken?"

 

"Well, obviously, you are."

 

"You'd best check your tone, _boy_!"

 

"Then, maybe you should che-!"

 

With a sudden blast, Rodolphus was on the ground.

That was all that I could tell before I was blasted as well.

**Author's Note:**

> For those confused, the Speaker didn't shoot them. You'll have to find out what happened in the next chapter, sorry. Anyway, sorry for it being short. Updates coming soon. BYE!


End file.
